prince_of_slytherinfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucius Malfoy
Lucius Malfoy is the current Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy, the father of Draco Malfoy and is a former Prince of Slytherin. Biography Family Lineage Lucius Malfoy is descended from the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy, one of the original seventeen families that relocated to the British Isles after the Fall of Rome. The original name of the House has been lost to the annals of history, ever since House Malfoy helped negotiate a deal between the Original 17 and the new Houses that came with William the Conqueror. They were cursed by the original 17 and their name was changed to Mal-Foy (Bad Faith) though their Wizengamot seat and status remained unchanged along with their possession and responsibility of the Anathema Codex. Lucius Malfoy being the second son was never supposed to inherit the Lordship and the Malfoy fortune but due to the accidental death of his older brother he was pushed up in the line of succession. Early Life From what is known of Lucius Malfoy's younger days, he acted out a lot against his family not having a good relationship with neither his father nor his older brother, whom he described as a 'monster'. Still, he lived in relative wealth, at least till his Hogwarts Days seeing as he had enough money to start a Cricket Club. It was in Hogwarts that Lucius attained one of the biggest honours of being in the Slytherin House, being chosen as the Prince of Slytherin by the Hydra Throne. He lead the House from the shadows from 1970 to 1972. Not very much interested in Pure-blood politics or the anti-government incursions by the rising Dark Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy left the British Isles for further studies in France, where he also expanded his knowledge about the Muggle world and Muggle finances. While in France, he developed his relationship with Christina Fenwick, of which his Father disapproved of, withholding any kind of financial support. When his older brother Claudius died, however, Lucius became the Heir Apparent for House Malfoy, inheriting a marriage contract with the House of Black, forcing him to break off his relationship with Christina and enter into an unhappy marriage with Narcissa Black with whom he later had a child, Draco. Few days before his marriage, Lucius became a Death Eater, however whether this was by choice or compulsion is not clearly known. Being the Lord of an Ancient and Noble House, Lucius held an important position in the Death Eaters, helping to diverge Government funds to Death Eater activities. He also used his position as an excuse to get out of going on raids. However, as he has a Dark Mark, he must have murdered a Muggle at some point during this period. After the defeat and destruction of Voldemort, Lucius, along with many other Lords of the Wizengamot were put on trial for being Death Eaters, and were only saved by the supposed confession of the Heir of House Black, Sirius. Book 1 - Prince of Slytherin Book 2 - The Secret Enemy Book 3 - The Death-Eater Menace Physical Appearance Personality & Traits Magical Abilities & Skills Behind the Scenes Canon Divergence References Category:Pure-Bloods Category:Slytherins Category:Prince of Slytherin (title) Category:Death Eaters